His new job
by kookyfaun3
Summary: He faced the greatest danger in England now he would face a new challenge.


Disclaimer; No animals were hurt in the making of this film….

I mean, I did not see nothing, don't know nothing , aint hear a thing, officer.

Sorry not Rowling, I just play with her toys.

Harry's New Job.

No one could understand it. None of his friends could fathom what lead him to take on such a dangerous and under appreciated job. They all thought he would become a Auror or perhaps take his seat in Wizengamot. He did something completely different. Harry Potter savior of the Wizarding world left England to follow a different path.

He sold off much of the properties he had, and then moved to America. The horror that all his friends felt was not lessened when he told them he was taking on such a job. Every day before the sun rose he was out working with unperdictable muggles. The ones he dealt with where using such dangerous contraptions, then on top of everything they irritable using their weapons in such unforeseen ways. They would go as they would with out concern for others. They would fight for space and rudely gesture at each other. Those were just the people that he was around, not the ones he worked with.

Where he worked; screaming, throwing objects, sharp implements were not often jabbing into others. The police would be called to break up fights several times a day, that was just the children involved. The coworkers he had were perhaps worse in their own way, they bitched and back talked, snapped and snarled. All of his coworkers were irritable.

What would one expect when they were out in freezing weather, battling the elements twice a day. The bosses were sitting in snug offices protected from the outside world. They were not facing the daily struggle he and his coworkers faced.

Yet, Harry was enjoying his new life. He got up did his job and returned home. The day was over when he shut his front door. No one called him for late meetings, no one asked him to kill and solve the world problems. He simply had to face a different elements of danger. He work with perhaps one of the most dangerous weapon that muggles had (bar nuclear bombs that is). He if he wanted he could easily end the life of another. Over and over again he found himself thinking of doing such things to those that annoyed him, it was a tough call he faced each day not to take the life of those before him. They would fall to his greater weapon, he knew. Those outside his coworkers did not seem to realize the dangers they faced when they put themselves in front of his might. He and all of he coworkers were give blood test and urine test. They were tested and trained several times a year. Each of he coworkers were thoroughly checked by several different government agencies. One violation of the strict code was terms for termination.

Harry prepared himself to head out to work, a winter weight coat and gloves were all the protection he had against the biting wind. He locked his door and trudged throw the snow about a quarter mile which he did four times a day; he had a rather large lunch brake. He would need every minute of it to deal with the daily head aches and deafness he had gain every morning.

There he found the weapon he would use and pray no one got hurt, that day. He closed his eyes and sent a brief prayer that no one would fall today and break a bone. That none of those he worked with would crash into another. He prayed that those whom were ill would stay sheltered in their homes.

The motor came to life the two tons of power and danger purred under him. He was going to take this tank like weapon and travel out into the field. He had to get them off the roads before other got there first, or a riot started, poor weather always brought out the worst in them.

He traveled the ten mile to the first point on his route, he knew it by heart. Where the greatest dangers were. How the road would turn sharply and he would have to go at a crawling speed. Each time he slowed down he sent another prayed that the person following him would wait, for they would not know what was ahead.

He finally made it, and he would get the innocents off the streets. They came on as the did every morning yelling and hollering. Pushing and shoving each other to find protection from the elements. Harry watched them as he did every morning, counting each head wondering if another one would be missing that day.

Harry gave up working at Hogwarts and position of authority. He took upon him a dangerous profession with little pay and less prestige, yet it had to be done.

"Sit down! Danny stop hitting Mike! Linney get off your boyfriend's lap. Janice this is a not a bathroom finish you toiletries at home!" Harry became a school bus driver.

_Don't ask I have no idea myself. I just sorta happened._


End file.
